


Dark Plumage

by stirigiphile



Category: Malificent (2014), Malificent - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1800991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stirigiphile/pseuds/stirigiphile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diaval is a raven. It only makes sense for him to confess his love in a similar fashion. (First time)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Plumage

Diaval held out a feather. It was a pin feather that had grown to be the longest underneath his wings. The bloody end had dried, making it no longer a blood feather. Malificent inspected the feather delicately in her hands, running a finger across the length in a way that did not disturb the beautiful plumes. Her talons stroked it for a few seconds more before turning to face her former servant.

“It is always marvelous to find a single pin feather on the ground, is it not? This one is so lovely.”

Diaval continued to stare at her affectionately. “I did not find it. I gave it freely to the one I love.”

Understanding struck Malificent all at once. “You love me.”

“Yes, I do.” He wondered how she could not know after all this time. He watched as Malificent closed her hands around the pin feather in thought.

“You once told me that you did not mind being a man as much as you once did. Is this why?”

“Yes,” Diaval answered. They both smiled at each other.

Malificent laughed. “All of those times you watched me bathe and stared at me strangely I thought nothing of it. Do you wish to share my bed?”

“Nest,” Diaval corrected her. “I am a raven. We mate for life.”

She stretched out her wing so that it was within his reach. “Take one.”

“I already have so many,” Diaval admitted. He had placed them in secret raven hiding places across the Moors and woods.

“But this one is given freely,” she said. “Don’t be afraid.”

Diaval stepped forward and ran his fingers through Malificent’s wing. Suddenly, he motioned with his hand as if he grabbed one. When she bristled, he pulled out his empty hand and showed her. “See? I will not hurt you. I have so many of your feathers that I collected already. I will keep one if you give your consent.”

Malificent could not believe he was so unwilling to hurt her that he would not even pluck out a single feather from her wing. She hit him lightly on the arm. “Take one of my feathers and then kiss me.”

Emboldened by her words, Diaval reached toward her wing again and gently ran his fingertips across her feathers, causing her to lean into his touch. His fingers searched until he found the one he wanted. It was not tightly connected to a vein so he pulled quickly and held it in his hand for her to see. A single drop of blood clung to the end.

All of a sudden, Diaval closed the distance between them and kissed her deeply on the mouth. When he pulled away, she drew him closer into her arms. He thought sadly that she may never say the words to him that he longed to hear but he was glad she had already expressed so much affection towards him by giving him a feather and kiss. The gesture was more than enough.

His worry proved unfounded as she drew ragged breaths later in her tree and she repeated the words “I love you” over and over, moving beneath him in a way he found beautiful even for a fairy.

“I love you too,” he said once, losing the need to answer her except with his body. Her eyes met his and understood.

His human body became lethargic afterward and heavy. Diaval wrapped an arm around Malificent’s bare waist and brought her back against his stomach. Curiously, he found he could not sleep and began to chatter incessantly until she sighed and rolled onto her stomach, spreading her wings out over both of them.

She motioned with her hand and he fell asleep instantly. “Into a raven,” she said, transforming him into a shape much smaller and easier to fit between her shoulder and wing. Then she too drifted away into sleep, completely satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Ever since I saw the film, all I can think about is how nice it would be to have the power to make anyone fall asleep instantly. It might be rude, it might be offensive and be problematic, but I can't really think of a better power than shutting up a lover or a friend who is ruining the moment or being a nuisance. Must be my inner Malificent.


End file.
